onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Нодзико
| jname = ノジコ | rname = Нодзико | ename = Нодзико | first = Глава 70; Эпизод 31 | affiliation = Деревня Кокояси | occupation = Мандариновая Ферма | age = 20 (дебют) 22 (после таймскипа)One Piece Манга — Глава 597, Oda states a two year timeskip is approaching. | birth = 25 июля | jva = Вакана Ямадзаки | rva = Елена Шульман }} Нодзико — старшая приемная сестра Нами.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 8 Глава 70 и Эпизод 32, Nami’s sister is introduced. Они не связаны родственными узами, но были воспитаны вместе Белл-мере.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 9 Chapter 77 and Episode 35, Bell-mère adopts and raises Nojiko and Nami. Внешность Нодзико является молодой девушкой со светло-голубыми волосами и загорелой кожей. Нодзико имеет татуировку, занимающую правую руку, от плеча до локтя, и верхнюю часть груди, она сделала её из-за сочувствия к Нами, стыдившейся своего знака Арлонга.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 11 Глава 95 и Эпизод 44, Nami gets another tattoo because of Nojiko. В манге она носит браслет, который ей дала Нами. В основном Нодзико одета в бежевую футболку, синие брюки и фиолетовые сандалии (иногда зелёную рубашку с желтыми полосками). Кроме этого она, по-видимому, красит губы розовым блеском. После таймскипа, она показана с отращенными длинными волосами, её губы были накрашены губной помадой, её татуировка занимает теперь только правую руку и, кажется, она стала стройнее.One Piece Manga — Vol. 64 Chapter 629, Nojiko after the timeskip. Также, у Нодзико, как и у её сестры, изгибы тела и фигура типа «песочные часы» стали более выраженными. Галерея Личность Нодзико — тихая и спокойная старшая сестра Нами. Она всегда поддерживает Нами, так как является её приемной сестрой. Также, Нодзико очень хорошо относится к Гэндзо, который фактически заменил ей и Нами отца. В отличии от Нами, Нодзико спокойная, и всегда пыталась не попадать в неприятности, хотя она имеет привычку ругать мальчиков. Когда Нодзико подросла, то также стала частично ответственна за благополучие других людей на острове. За годы правления Арлонга она старалась не позволить жителям поднять против него бунт, пока Нами трудилась над выполнением своей сделки с Арлогном.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 31, Nojiko prevents Chabo and Usopp from harming the Fishmen. Нодзико не любит людей, которые зря рискуют своими жизнями. У неё есть поговорка, что если у человека нет желания жить и у него желание умереть, будь-то взрослый или ребёнок, его смерть не будет иметь какого-то значения.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 32, Nojiko tells Chabo if he really wants to die to go ahead and do so. Отношения thumb|left|Нодзико, Нами и Белл-мере вместе Нодзико всегда имела достаточно хорошие отношения с Белл-мере и никогда у них не было проблем. В отличие от Нами, она была в курсе ситуации, что она была найдена вместе с ней, и она смеялась вместе с Белл-мере о том, что Нами не знает о кровопролитии, которое происходило вокруг них. Вырастая, она часто поддерживала плохие привычки Нами (воровать), что приводило Белл-мере в раздражение. Она была глубоко зла на Нами, когда её завербовали в команду Арлонга, но в то же время знала свою сестру достаточно, чтобы понять, что она не будет присоединиться к экипажу без причины. Нами ненавидела свою татуировку пиратов Арлонга, из-за чего Нодзико, чтобы поддержать её, сделала татуировку и себе, сказав её приемной сестре, что она хотела такой же боди-арт как у Нами. Это снизило переживания Нами, а после победы над Арлонгом она удалила старую татуировку, заменив её на новую. История Прошлое thumb|left|Белл-мере находит Нодзико и Нами У Нодзико было трагическое прошлое. В её родной деревне произошла битва между пиратами и морскими дозорными. После того, как битва закончилась, Нодзико нашла девочку, на два года младше её, и начала бродить, пока не наткнулась на Белл-мере. Белл-мере решает забрать с собой обоих девочек и обрадовалась, когда ребёнок засмеялся, отметив что хорошо, что она не знает о кровопролитии, которое здесь произошло. Вскоре после этого, Белл-мере вернулась в свою родную деревню, Деревню Кокояси с обоими девочками, во время шторма. Белл-мере передала обоих детей доктору Нако, чтобы он их вылечил, хотя сама была сильно ранена. К большому удивлению жителей деревни, Белл-мере, чуть после, объявила, что она будет воспитывать обоих девочек, и Нодзико и второго ребёнка (которой дадут имя «Нами»). Их совместная жизнь была непростой, так как Белл-мере была бедна. Будучи старшой из двух сестер, Нодзико была послушной и помогала Белл-мере с мандариновым садом. Однажды, после выговора, Нами сказала Белл-мере, что лучше бы она не подбирала Нами, после чего убежала, а Нодзико побежала за ней и нашла её у Гэндзо. Вскоре, Нодзико и Нами побежали обратно домой, но в этот момент один из жителей начал кричать о прибытии пиратов. thumb|210px|Белл-мере пытается защитить Нодзико и Нами от Пиратов Арлонга Вскоре, к берегу приплыл корабль Пиратов Арлонга, которые вторглись на остров. Нодзико и Нами спрятались в зарослях по просьбе Гэндзо, чтобы их не обнаружили. Нодзико надеялась, что пираты не заметят их дом, так как его не видно из деревни, но Писаро, один из членов Пиратов Арлонга, заметил дым, идущий из трубы дома Белл-мере, и пираты направляются в ту сторону. Белл-мере хотела дать бой рыболюдям, но она была легко повержена Арлонгом. После этого Гэндзо попросил Белл-мере заплатить дань пиратам, чтобы выкупить её жизнь, у Белл-мере было как раз нужное для этого количество денег, а про про Нодзико и Нами пиратам не было известно. Тем временем, на противоположной стороне от дома Белл-мере, Нако остановил Нодзико и Нами, сказав им, что у них есть шанс сбежать с острова, так как нет никаких доказательств о их существовании. Белл-мере соглашается, однако говорит, что заплатит за жизни своих дочерей. После услышанного, Нодзико и Нами подбегают к Белл-мере и обнимают. Белл-мере потребовала от Арлонга поклясться, что он не навредит девочкам, на что он отвечает положительно. После этого Гэндзо и другие жители нападают на пиратов, но оказываются поверженными, а Арлонг застреливает Белл-мере после того как она сказала свои последние слова девочкам: «Я вас люблю». После этого Арлонг вытаскивает из кармана Белл-мере карту, которую нарисовала Нами, из-за чего Нами требует отдать её обратно. Узнав, что это карта нарисована Нами, Арлонг приказывает взять нами с ним и его командой. Позже, Нами возвращается от Арлонга с татуировкой Пиратов Арлонга, что вызывает шок у всех жителей деревни, и сообщает, что вступила в его команду и будет рисовать для Арлонга карты, после чего Нами в шоковом состоянии показывает деньги, которые ей дали и говорит, что пираты купят ей все что она захочет. Это вызывает у Нодзико ненависть к сестре и она набрасывается на Нами. После этого Гэндзо просит Нодзико прекратить, а Нами говорит, чтобы она больше не появлялась в деревне. Позже, вечером, Нодзико нашла Нами у могилы Белл-мере, где Нами рассказала ей о своей сделке с Арлонгом, по которой Нами сможет выкупить деревню за 100 000 000. Через какое-то время после этого разговора, Нодзико рассказала обо всем Гэндзо, после чего он и другие жители стали притворяться, что ни о чём не знают и стали ждать, пока Нами сможет выкупить деревню. Сага Ист Блю Арка Арлонг Парка Нодзико была впервые показана в разрушенной деревни Госа, когда остановила Тябо от попытки убить Усоппа, которого Тябо принял за рыбочеловека.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 8 Chapter 70 and Episode 32, Nojiko and Usopp. Нодзико говорит Тябо, что нельзя убивать рыболюдей, так как Деревня Госа была уничтожена из-за того, что лишь один человек восстал против рыболюдей. Когда она смотрит на Усоппа, Нодзико догадывается, что он не является рыбочеловеком, после чего замечает одного из членов Пиратов Арлонга, который ищет Усопп, сам же Усопп просит их не вмешиваться и говорит, что разберется с ним, однако Нодзико не желая проблем с рыболюдьми, бьет Усоппа молотком по голове, из-за чего тот теряет сознание. Затем, Нодзико прячет Усоппа за одним из разрушенных зданий, после чего обманывает рыбочеловека, ищущего Усоппа, соврав что тот убежал в противоположную сторону. После этого Нодзико и Тябо уводят Усоппа в её дом. Через некоторое время Усопп просыпается, после чего Нодзико говорит, что он находится в её доме. Нодзико представляется Усоппу, после чего Усопп начинает возмущаться из-за того, что она вырубила его ударом молотка по голове, на что она отвечает, что спасла Усоппу жизнь, ведь его наверняка бы убили за такое, при этом отметив, что сразу видно что Усопп не местный житель. После этого она переключает свое внимание на Тябо, которого упрекает за безрассудную попытку напасть на рыболюдей. Усопп выразил недовольство по отношение к Нодзико, говоря что Тябо ещё ребёнок, однако сменил свое мнение когда Нодзико предложила Тябо вернуться к его маме, ведь она, наверняка, за него волнуется. После того как Тябо ушёл, Усопп представился и сказал, что ищет девушку по имени Нами. Услышав имя Нами, Нодзико сильно удивляется, после чего рассказывает Усоппу, что Нами является штабным офицером Пиратов Арлонга, а также является её названной сестрой. Усопп шокируется этому, после чего выдвигает предположение, что Нами предала жителей и присоединилась к Арлонгу, на что Нодзико с ним соглашается. Чуть после, Нодзико и Усопп показаны в Деревне Кокояси, прячущимися за домами, когда Арлонг прибыл в деревню, чтобы разобраться с Гэндзо, у которого было обнаружено оружие. Усопп впадает в шок, видя Арлонга, после чего Нодзико объясняет, что Арлонг и его люди негодяи, которые безжалостны по отношению ко всем людям. После того как Арлонг в разговоре с Гэндзо упоминает про дань, Нодзико объясняет Усоппу, что все жители деревни платят большую дань, чтобы выкупить свои жизни. Вскоре, Арлонг хватает Гэндзо за шею и грозится его убить за хранения оружие, так как это расценивается как мятеж. Нодзико выбегает к Арлонгу и требует его остановиться, напоминая, что деревня уже 8 лет исправно платит дань и, таким образом, ни у кого из жителей не может быть и мысли о мятеже. После этого из домов выходят другие жители деревни и также начинает требовать, чтобы Арлонг отпустил Гэндзо. Однако, Арлонг игнорирует слова жителей и начинает со всей силы бить Гэндзо о землю, но его останавливает Усопп, что вызывает удивление у Нодзико и других жителей. Вскоре, Усопп убегает, уводя за собой несколько рыболюдей, а Арлонга уводят его подчиненные, чтобы он в ярости не разрушил всю деревню. После этого появляется Нами и почти все жители расходятся по домам, а Нодзико, вместе с Нами, идут к могиле Белл-мере. Позже, Нодзико была показана когда Тябо, держа её за руку, бежал к пляжу. Тябо сказал, что прибыл Морской Дозор. По его словам, выжившие жители деревни Госа смогли связаться с правительством. Нодзико и Тябо добежали до берега и увидели корабль дозора. Это был корабль 77 ветви, под командованием коммодора Пудинг Пудинга. Вскоре, корабль дозора был потоплен офицерами Пиратов Арлонга: Чу, Курооби и Хаттяном. После этого Нодзико была показана расстроенной и размышляющей о том, что им никуда не деться от Арлонга. Вскоре, Нодзико вернулась домой, где Нами в порыве злости утроила небольшой разгром. В доме Нодзико начинает откровенный разговор с Нами, во время которого Нами признается, что хотела бы стать накама Луффи, Зоро и Усоппа. Через некоторое время после разговора с Нами, Нодзико приходит к Луффи, Зоро, Усоппу и, только вступившему в команду, Санджи. Нодзико просит пиратов не вмешиваться в дела деревни и оставить Нами в покое ради её блага, после чего Нодзико решает рассказать о прошлом Нами, однако Луффи отказывается слушать о прошлом Нами и уходит прогуляться, а Зоро от усталости засыпает, поэтому историю выслушали только Усопп и Санджи, а также Джонни и Ёсаку, которые прятались неподалеку. Вскоре, Нодзико возвращается к себе домой. Нодзико видит как дозорные, по приказу капитана Нэдзуми, ищут сокровища, которые Нами крала у пиратов в течении 8 лет. Она требует капитана, чтобы он и его люди покинули деревню, однако Нэдзуми игнорирует её слова, после чего проговаривается про точную сумму краденного, благодаря чему Нодзико, Нами и Гэндзо понимают, что Нэдзуми работает по наводке Арлонга. Когда дозорные находят тайник с краденным, Нами желает напасть на Нэдзуми, но Гэндзо хватает её за руку, а Нодзико встает перед ней, не позволяя ей пройти. В этот момент Нэдзуми выстреливает из пистолета, попадая в спину Нодзико. После этого Гэндзо и Нами уносят Нодзико в деревню, где доктор Нако перевязал ей раны. Затем, Гэндзо призывает жителей к восстанию, так как никто не может простить Арлонгу то, что он обманул Нами, Нодзико также готовится к восстанию. Вскоре, появляется Нами, которая просит жителей потерпеть, так как она сможет снова набрать 100 000 000 и выкупить деревню. Все жители пытаются успокоить Нами, после чего жители выдвигаются к Арлонг Парку. У входа в Арлонг парк жители натыкаются на Джонни и Ёсаку, которые, узнав правду о Нами, бросили вызов Арлонгу и были легко им побеждены. Они отказываются пропустить жителей, говоря что у них ни шанса. Вскоре появляются Луффи, Зоро, Санджи и Усопп, которые врываются в Арлонг Парк и бросают вызов Арлонгу. Во время битвы, Луффи вставляет свои по колено в бетон, вскоре после чего, Арлонг воспользовавшись ситуацией, бросил Луффи в воду, вместе с бетонным блоком, в который были вбиты ноги. Гэндзо решает нырнуть за ним и вытащить Луффи, услышав это, Нодзико вызывается пойти вместе с Гэндзо. Спустившись под воду, Гэндзо пытался разбить бетонный блок, но у него ничего не выходит, однако у Нодзико и Гэндзо появляется идея. Нодзико растянула шею Луффи вплоть до суши, чтобы он смог дышать, пока Гэндзо делал непрямой массаж сердца под водой. Чуть после, она выражала сильное удивление, когда Зоро и Санджи победили Хаттяна и Курооби, соответственно. После этого из воды появляется Гэндзо и они меняются местами, теперь Нодзико делает непрямой массаж сердце Луффи. Через некоторое время, Луффи приходит в себя и Нодзико пытается вытащить его ноги, однако у неё это не выходит. В это время появляется Санджи, который готовится разбить бетонный блок, но в это же время появляется Хаттян, желающий остановить их. Нодзико плывет навстречу Хати и готовится принять от него удар, но в этот момент у Хаттяна раскрываются раны и он падает на морское дно, после чего Санджи спокойно высвобождает Луффи. После освобождения Луффи, Нодзико и Санджи выплывают на поверхность, после чего она была показана наблюдающей, вместе с Гэндзо и Санджи, за боем между Луффи и Арлонгом. После проигрыша Арлонга и разрушения Арлонг Парка, Нодзико вместе с другими жителями радовалась этому событию. В этот момент появляется капитан Нэдзуми, который наблюдал все время за боем, он приказал сложить всем оружие, но Зоро легко разбивает Нэдзуми и его людей. После этого Нами бьет Нэдзуми за то, что он стрелял в Нодзико, за что сама Нодзико поблагодарила сестру. Вскоре, жителями деревни был устроен праздник в честь победы. Нодзико была показана выпивающей в тот момент когда к ней подошёл Тябо, во время разговора с которым она представила Луффи как человека, победившего Арлонга. Чуть после, она, вместе с Гэндзо, разговаривает с Нами у могилы Белл-мере. Во время разговора Нодзико на вопрос Нами, отпустила ли бы Белл-Мере Нами стать пираткой, она ответила, что Белл-мере отпустила бы её, но даже если бы это было не так, то Нами все равно её не послушала. На третий день гуляний, Нодзико опять разговаривала с Тябо, удивляясь что Тябо так спокоен несмотря на то, что его отец не дожил до этого дня. Нодзико также была показана на проводах Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Она подошла к Гэндзо и Нако, которым сообщила, что Нами оставила все свои украденные деньги деревне. Вскоре, появляется Нами, которая, как решил Гэндзо, решила убежать на корабль не попрощавшись, но пока она бежала к кораблю, Нами украла кошельки всех жителей, на что Нодзико сказала: «Узнаю свою сестренку». Когда корабль Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы отправился в путешествие, она пожелала Нами удачи. Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби Позже Нодзико показана, когда Нами получила свою первую награду, она была рада, что Нами, улыбается на фото. Она относится с иронией по отношению к Гэндзо, который возмущен изображением Нами на листовке, на котором она одета в бикини, но при этом сделал увеличенную копию, размером с целую стену, которую повесил у себя. После таймскипа После того как Мугивары воссоединились, Нодзико видно на могиле Белл-мере вместе с Гэндзо, Тябо, и Нако. Она и Тябо, оба надели фартуки с изображением татуировки Нами и мандаринами, предполагается, что они сделали за это время бизнес. Вести со всего мира: Арка 500-миллионного человека После событий на Дресс Розе, Нодзико и Гэндзо получили новую розыскную листовку Нами. Как было показано Нодзико было забавно смотреть на то как Гэндзо жалуется на новое фото. Товары Видео игры Появления в качестве игрового персонажа * One Piece: Treasure Cruise Появления в качестве не игрового персонажа * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * Dragon Dream! * Grand Battle! 2 * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Прочее * В ответ на вопрос фаната о том, что имена Куина и Тасиги происходят от птиц, Ода также отметил, что имя Нодзико тоже приходит от птицы, Японской жёлтой овсянки.SBS One Piece Manga — SBS Volume 16 — Fan Question: Does Kuina’s and Tashigi’s names come from birds? Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Nojiko de:Nojiko en:Nojiko es:Nojiko fr:Nojiko it:Nojiko Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Союзники Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы Категория:Персонажи Островов Кономи